The Doctor Who Pairings Argument
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: It's time to watch Doctor Who in Apartment 4A of 2311 Los Robles. Ensues a passionate debate about… pairings, of all things. Everyone can say that Amy and Rory belong together all they want, Sheldon won't change his mind: the Doctor and Amy are meant for each other.


**A/N: I'm not even sure where this comes from. But, oh, well. Spoilers for the first part of the sixth season of British TV series _Doctor Who._**

* * *

"Ah, what a great conclusion to the epic story of Amelia Pond and Rory Williams," Penny sighed dreamily. "It really does give you faith in love again."

No one in the group of friends seating on and around the couch of Apartment 4A of 2311 Los Robles noticed Leonard's brows furrowing in confusion and what looked like pain, for they all turned to Sheldon. He had gasped loudly at Penny's comment, and was now looking at her with what could only be described as a murderous look.

"What?" she said, already knowing that she would regret it not even thirty seconds later.

"I can't believe you would fall for something so cheap," he replied, and Penny could already feel it, the rising regret.

"You have to admit that they're a beautiful couple and that their happy ending is well deserved," Amy interjected. "The Girl and the Boy Who Waited, finally reunited for good."

Sheldon turned his gaze to her and stared intently at her for a few seconds, remaining silent and effectively making her squirm on her spot a little. He finally looked somewhere else before saying:

"No. Three months after its first diffusion on television, _The Angels Take Manhattan_ still has to be one of the worst _Doctor Who_ episodes I've ever seen."

"Oh come on Sheldon, the Ponds couldn't very well stay on the show longer than that! They've been there for over two years already."

"I don't care what you think, Howard. Rory needed to go, but Amy was perfect for the Doctor, and she should have stayed with him."

"But Amy and Rory are in love!" exclaimed Bernadette.

Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"No, they're not. Rory loves her but Amy is too good for him. He's bewitched her with his words, but she should have seen that the only good person for her was the Doctor."

Leonard's brow furrowed even further.

"What the hell, Sheldon?" he said. "You've never been interested in the romance in _Doctor Who_. You never cared for Rose and the Tenth Doctor, for example. Remember, you watched _Doomsday_ without batting an eye while I was sobbing like an idiot, and you concluded that writing Rose out of the show was a good thing because you were watching it for the Daleks, the planets and the different time periods, not for love."

Sheldon didn't answer for a few seconds. He appeared to be looking for an answer to this accusation, but nothing logical seemed to come to his mind, so in the end, he settled for an unconvincing: "It's different."

"How is that different?" asked Penny.

"That is indeed some lovely double standard that you have here, Sheldon," confirmed Amy.

Once more, Sheldon just stared at her for a few seconds before returning his gaze to his lap.

"It's just different."

Everyone stared at Sheldon for a few seconds, and Howard finally shrugged and added:

"I maintain that it was time to bring some new blood to the formula, though. The Christmas Special episode gave us Clara and I can say that I can't wait to see how they integrate her to the regular show later this year."

Raj leaned over and whispered something in Howard's ear.

"No, it's not because I think she's hot!"

Bernadette furiously glared at her husband, but before she could reply anything, Sheldon spoke up again.

"I do not like Clara, or Oswin, or Oswald, or whatever her name is."

Everyone looked at each other. The women hadn't seen the Christmas Special episode, so they shoot interrogating looks towards the other three men. However, they had no clue as to why Sheldon hadn't liked the new companion.

"What do you mean?" asked Leonard. "We didn't see a whole lot of her, and well… in the end… she did kind of died. It has to bring sympathy for her character even from you, Robot Man."

"Serves her right," growled Sheldon.

Each of his friends stared at him with what looked like fear.

"That's it. He's completely lost the plot," commented Penny.

"I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested."

"Why would you say something like that?" asked Leonard. "It's not okay to be happy about someone's death!"

"It's still only a fictional character," noted Amy matter-of-factly.

That particular line gained her some death glares from Leonard, Howard and Raj.

"Looks like someone didn't go through the Great Sirius Black Turmoil of 2003", commented Howard through clenched teeth.

"Whatever," added Leonard. "Why on earth didn't you like this poor old Clara?"

Sheldon scoffed, as if the answer was obvious. When his answer was only met with raised eyebrows and interrogative looks, though, he was forced to add:

"Who does she think she is, throwing herself at the Doctor like that when he's still clearly in love with Amy?"

Leonard groaned.

"But the Doctor was not in love with Amy, for God's sake! I'd add something along the lines of _you non-canon shippers are tiring, seeing things where there aren't any_ if I wasn't so shocked that you're actually shipping something!"

"Shipping?" asked Penny, voicing the three women's question, but Sheldon wouldn't let go of the argument.

"The Doctor was the only good person for Amy! Rory was nothing but a common man and Amy deserves better than Mr Everybody! Amy belongs to the Doctor, and the Doctor belongs to Amy! It's the only way things can work out, and whether you see it or not is irrelevant!"

Silence fell around the group of friends, until Penny started laughing.

"What is it, now?" snapped Sheldon.

"Oh God, it's so obvious isn't it?" she answered, but it was apparently obvious only for her, as everyone was looking at her like she had also gone mad. "Amy and the Doctor!" she exclaimed, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

When she was met with another round of interrogative looks, she sighed.

"Amy and the Doctor. Amy and a Doctor. Amy and Doctor Cooper."

Realisation downed upon the group of friends, but their very own Amy still looked confused.

"Are you attracted to this character, Sheldon?" she asked, fearing his answer. If it were to be "yes", there was no way on earth she could ever compete with the fiery, feisty, red-headed Scottish wonder.

Sheldon's eyes instantly found hers, and he stuttered:

"What? Am I… Amy, what kind of a question is that?"

Penny, feeling bad for the physicist who was quite obviously not knowing what to answer, decided to help him.

"I think what we just witnessed was Doctor Sheldon Cooper's very own special way to declare his love for you, Amy."

"Oh."

Amy couldn't say anything else. That was a surprising turn of events to say the least. When she had been invited over by Leonard to a re-watch of the beginning of the sixth series of _Doctor Who _"in preparation for the second part coming up this spring", she had agreed to come only because she liked spending time with the people who had slowly become the first friends she ever had. Seeing her boyfriend had been a plus, of course, for she always liked spending time with Sheldon, but she hadn't expected anything. They were in group, and it wasn't a date night, and knowing how Sheldon couldn't even bring himself to be romantic on those nights, she knew he wouldn't do it tonight.

"Hum," said Bernadette, sensing that it was time to leave the Shamy alone. "It's getting late, we should probably get going, Howie. Want a ride, Raj?"

Raj nodded and the three of them were quickly out. Penny got up and before she exited the apartment, she turned to her boyfriend.

"Leonard, want to go make out on my couch?"

"Who would say no to that? Later Sheldon!"

Ten seconds later, the only people left in the apartment were Sheldon and Amy, both looking everywhere but at each other. Amy had often dreamt of the day Sheldon would say "I love you", and while he hadn't really said it, his tirade on the Doctor and Amelia Pond was probably the closest thing she'd ever get to a love declaration. She wanted to ask him if it was true, what Penny had said, but a part of her couldn't help thinking that he would probably vehemently deny it and her happy little bubble would suddenly break.

"I… I should probably go home too," she said, trying not to focus on how hoarse her throat was feeling. "I've got work in the morning, and I know it's nearly bedtime for you anyway so…"

She got up from the couch, but before she could go anywhere, Sheldon's hand closed on hers and he forced her back down on the couch. She casted him a questioning glance, and looking at their hands joined on his lap, he said:

"I'm glad you talked me into holding hands on a regular basis."

Amy didn't know how to respond, so she simply smiled a bit, before realising Sheldon wasn't looking at her face and had not seen it.

"I am, too," she croaked, but he didn't seem to have heard her.

"It struck me the other day, when I was thinking about it. I actually like it."

There was an awkward silence, and Amy decided to put her fears aside and asked:

"Was Penny right?"

Sheldon quickly glanced at her face, before looking up to the ceiling.

"Well, Penny is usually always wrong, but sometimes she gets things right. For example, the few presents she's got me in the past were always perfect, and she does know a few things about theatre that have helped me before and…"

"What she said about your _Doctor Who_ pamphlet?" Amy quickly interjected. "Was it right?"

Sheldon sighed and remained silent for a few seconds, as if he was trying to muster up some courage. He finally looked at her and whispered:

"I'm afraid that she was, yes."

Amy suddenly felt as if the air had been knocked out of her lungs. _Sheldon Cooper is saying_ _I love you_. _Oh my God. The man I love is telling me he loves me back._

Ever since becoming friends with Penny, Amy had seen enough romantic movies, comic and dramatic alike, to know that it was always a great moment in the life of a woman to realise the man they loved actually returned her affections. But nothing these characters had felt could ever come close to what she was feeling, for Sheldon was not a typical kind of man. She instantly knew that he had probably realised he felt this way for quite some time now, and that he had undoubtedly been torturing himself with what to do. She was also a hundred per cent sure that he hadn't planned on saying anything, at least not tonight, and it was all the more special.

And suddenly, everything she ever felt for him overwhelmed her like a powerful maestrom. From the love that was running through her veins to the frustration at his cluelessness, from the fear that she was actually more invested in their relationship than he was to the happiness he brought to her every time he agreed to hold her hand in spite of his germ phobia, she was overcome with an intense wave of feelings and could only think of one thing to pour them out of her boiling body.

It was the third time they kissed.

It was also their best kiss, for after a few seconds of hesitation, Sheldon started kissing her back, eyes closed and lips soft against hers.

They broke apart after another ten seconds, and Amy smiled when she realised he hadn't let go of her hand.

"What does that mean, Amy?" he asked, and she was reminded once more of how little he knew about romance; the fact that he was willing to learn for her made it even more special.

"It means that I'm happy that you decided to tell me, Sheldon."

He smiled briefly, and said:

"Good. I was afraid it would scare you."

"Why would it scare me, Sheldon?"

"Penny left Leonard when he first told her…"

Amy felt her heart stop a little when she heard the fear in Sheldon's voice. He really did love her.

"I would never leave you, Sheldon. Never."

He looked at her hopefully and she smiled when she said "I love you too."

He smiled too, and finally let go of her hand. He got up and went in direction of the kitchen.

"Well, now that this is settled," he said "what about a last glass of Yoohoo before you go home?"

Amy couldn't help the tinge of disappointment at the cold demeanour her boyfriend suddenly went back to, but then again, this was Sheldon Cooper. He had already made a great progress, and she knew better than to expect too much from him. So she simply nodded her reply.

Ten minutes later, Sheldon walked down the stairs with her. Before she went out of the building, he grabbed her hand once more and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night, Amy," he whispered.

"Good night to you too, Sheldon."

She took a few steps, before turning back.

"You know," she said, "I think that in a way, we're more of an Amy and Rory type of couple."

Sheldon remained silent for a few seconds before breaking in one of his rarely genuine smiles.

"I know. The Girl and the Boy Who Waited."

* * *

**A/N: The ending might be a bit too cheesy for these two, but a fangirl does what a fangirl has to do to see her favourite couple get intimate I guess. I hope you enjoyed this, and reviews are always welcome! :D**


End file.
